


He Was There

by Latte_Hottay



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latte_Hottay/pseuds/Latte_Hottay
Summary: After the helicopter crash, Paul takes Emma to the (abandoned) Hatchetfield Hospital.
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	He Was There

**Author's Note:**

> I just love post crash fics.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> -Blood  
> -Injury

“Okay, Em. You’re bleeding a lot and I don’t think there are many doctors around.”    
  
“No shit,” Emma grunted, closing her eyes in an attempt to deal with the pain.    
  
Of course Zoey had to be the pilot of the helicopter.    
Of course their last chance to escape got ruined by her shitty coworker.    
And of course Emma wasn’t wearing her seatbelt.    
  
“Okay, how about this: I carry you to the Hatchetfield Hospital, which is probably abandoned right now. It’s not too far from here, and I’ll see what I can do. Okay?”    
  
“Okay.”    
  
“Em, I know it hurts but try not to scream, okay? I don’t want those aliens to find us.”    
  
Emma nodded. She cried out in pain when Paul lifted her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and screamed into his shoulder, trying her best to be as quiet as possible. Paul started walking towards the hospital, which was only a few blocks away. Pain shot through Emma’s entire body with every step he took and a drop of sweat made its way down her forehead.    
  
“Are you holding on?” Paul asked. Emma grunted in response. “Okay, Em, here’s how it’s gonna go: we’re almost there and then we’ll find a safe place. I’ll search for some medical supplies and try to stop the bleeding. I’m not a doctor, but I did have a few first aid lessons at work.” Paul paused a few seconds before continuing. “I’m going to be honest with you: you might lose your leg. But I just want to make sure you won’t bleed out, okay?”    
  
Emma could barely register what he was saying, she was mainly focusing on staying conscious.    
  
“Emma?”    
  
“What?”    
  
“Did you hear what I said?”    
  
“Not really. I’m tired.”    
  
Paul sighed. “That’s the blood loss. See? We’re here.”    
  
Emma looked up, and they were indeed standing in front of the hospital. “We have to find a supply closet or something.”    
  
Paul nodded, gently jostling her to get a better grip. Emma let out a pained scream. “Sorry!” He walked into the hospital and after a few minutes, they found a supply closet.    
  
Paul gently put Emma down on some laundry bags and he bent over to inspect her thigh. “Paul? Does it look bad?”   
  
“It doesn’t look too bad?” he said in the least convincing tone Emma had ever heard. “Okay, Em, I’m going to pull it out. Try to keep the noise down, okay? I know it hurts, but you can squeeze my hand, okay?”   
  
“Okay,” Emma grunted, laying her head down and closing her eyes. “Just do it.”   
  
Paul grabbed her hand and squeezed tightly. “On three, okay? One, two...”   
  
Emma’s entire body spasmed as he pulled the rebar out of her leg. Her screams echoed through the room and the empty halls of the hospital.   
  
Paul cupped her cheek in an attempt to get the hyperventilating girl to look at him. “Shh, Emma, it’s okay, you’re going to be okay, I’m with you...” He continued to talk to her as he pulled her against his chest. She slowly calmed down a bit, but the pain was unbearable. “I’m just going to tie my tie around your leg, okay?” Emma nodded and bit her lip when Paul tightened his makeshift tourniquet. “You’re doing great, Em,” Paul assured her. “Just hold on.”   
  
“They’re in here, sir!” A voice spoke outside the room.   
  
Paul used his own body to protect Emma as five armored soldiers walked into the room, their guns pointed at the duo. One of them took off his helmet. “General McNamara?”   
  
“Matthews? Why aren’t you in Clivesdale?”   
  
“The helicopter crashed. Emma got injured so I took her here.”   
  
“Emma? I’ve heard lots about you.” Despite the situation, Emma’s cheeks flushed red. “So neither of you are infected?”   
  
Paul shook his head. “Please help us, or at least help Emma.”   
  
“I’ve got another chopper two blocks away, those men will help you there,” McNamara said, gesturing to the soldiers.   
  
“Let’s go!” Paul said, lifting Emma in his arms again. Emma lost consciousness halfway there. 

*** *** ***

Paul was there when Emma woke up after surgery.    
He was there to hold her hand when the doctors told her they had to amputate her leg.    
He was there when she cried for hours because she thought she would never be able to walk again.    
He was there when she got her first prosthetic leg.    
He was there when she cried tears of joy when she could finally walk again.   
  
But most importantly, he’d be there for the rest of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> I asked my friend "Happy ending or sad ending" and she said happy ending so here ya go :)


End file.
